


Velvet LeChance

by raunchyandpaunchy



Series: Frostfall [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Frottage, Gags, Kinktober, Lingerie, One Shot, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy
Summary: Brynjolf's been gone from the Sanctum for too long, and Nadine reunites with him at the Bee and Barb. Just like the tavern's signature cocktail, it's honeyed, spicy, and deliciously intoxicating.





	Velvet LeChance

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Frostfall/October! I'm doing a series of one-shots featuring my favourites from The Edged Lexicon - prepare to see other characters take a turn in the POV spotlight. For now, enjoy some good ol' Nadine/Brynjolf smut, based on the following Kinktober 2018 prompts: Dirty Talk (Oct 4th), Lingerie (Oct 10th) and Asphyxiation (Oct 15th).

Nadine stepped into the Bee and Barb, feeling the cold sting of Frostfall melt away as the hearth of the warm tavern heated her through. 

“Evening, Talen-Jei,” she called to the Argonian polishing a tankard behind the bar. “Don’t suppose you’d mix me a Velvet LeChance?”

“Anything for you, sweet Nadine,” he smiled, retrieving a large flagon and various exotic looking bottles from underneath the bar. Talen-Jei’s cocktails were legendary, and his warm hospitality equally so. Both him and Keerava had been wonderfully kind to Nadine whenever she visited Riften, and she always did her best to repay the favour, running errands and fetching supplies for them whenever she could. 

He placed the tankard in front of her, garnishing with a sprig of nightshade. Nadine beamed; he obviously took a great deal of pride in his work, and she enjoyed being doted on, even if she paid handsomely for the privilege. She gave him a couple of extra septims for the attention to detail, and asked if Brynjolf was around.

His warm expression darkened slightly. The Bee and Barb had experienced some run-ins with the Thieves’ Guild, and as a result Talen-Jei was categorically not a fan of the man. “Far be it from me to tell you how to live your life, but beware of the company you keep.”

Nadine had neither the ability nor the inclination to explain her complicated and erotically charged relationship with Brynjolf to the kindly Argonian bartender. "I can handle myself, Talen-Jei," Nadine insisted, smiling gently. "I appreciate your concern, though."

Taking the hint, Talen-Jei relented. “Upstairs, third door on the left.”

It had been quite some time since she had seen Brynjolf - work with the Guild had kept him busy, and as a result he’d been gone from the Sanctum for quite some time. She found she missed him, almost embarrassingly so, and on a whim had sent him a letter by courier telling him as much. She had made sure to wax seal the letter, using her pendant to mark the wax with the Sanctum insignia, so that he would know what was inside and if anyone had tried to sneak a peek. If they had, she was going to have to hunt that courier down, because they knew too much - her writings had been rather detailed and obscene.

She knocked thrice on the door, melting as she heard the familiar soft, lilting voice beckoning for her to come in.

He was even more handsome than she remembered. His auburn hair was as vibrant as the autumnal leaves currently scattering the ground, and tumbled across his shoulders effortlessly. His emerald eyes sparkled like the amalgamation of every score the thief had ever taken, the fire in them dancing and intensifying whenever he smiled that deliciously roguish smile of his.

“Miss me, lass?”

Nadine wanted to deny, to play coy, to not let herself be so easily discerned, but instead she found herself wrapping her arms around Brynjolf’s waist and locking into a passionate kiss. It was as if they’d never left one another - lips and tongues grazing and entwining, softness and warmth contrasted with the gentle scratch of Brynjolf’s stubble against Nadine’s skin. She felt him press her against the wall, the hardness and heat of his body overtaking her as she grasped his hair with one hand and grappled with his armour with the other. A soft, hollow moan escaped her as he nibbled on her bottom lip, positioning his thigh between her legs as he did so. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he whispered, his smirk audible.

Attempting to gain some level footing, Nadine rubbed her hand across the large bulge straining against the thief’s breeches. “I’m not the only one.”

“True,” he smiled, pressing his thigh closer to her hot, wet core. “But I’m not the one who wrote a rather naughty letter detailing all the things I missed about a certain someone, am I?”

Nadine bit her lip. _ He had her there. _

“Not that I’m complaining,” he purred, drinking her in with those hypnotising green eyes. “Just about wanked myself silly reading it every night.”

_ By the Divines. The thought alone of Brynjolf touching himself to her words was nearly enough to push Nadine over the edge. _

“Now, what was my favourite part...was it when you told me how you’d had two dirty dreams featuring me that week? How you woke up hot and sticky and bothered, and had to take care of yourself afterwards?”

Somehow her wanton acts sounded even filthier when coming from Brynjolf’s mouth. Nadine let out a whimper as she grinded herself against Brynjolf’s leg, ignoring the humiliating nature of the act as she chased her release. 

“Mmm...maybe it was when you said you couldn’t stop thinking of my cock, and didn’t care which hole I fucked you in as long as I fucked you until I was spent?”

Nadine’s grinding grew more urgent as she felt the pleasure roil and build in her core, spurred on by the thief’s words.

“No...I think my favourite part was when you told me how you were running out of smallclothes because you were so wet and excited that you were soaking them through. Shame you couldn’t get a courier to send a pair of those too, lass.”

With those few sentences, Nadine came undone, breathy and moaning as she humped wantonly against Brynjolf’s leg. Wave after wave of pleasure consumed her, her cunt convulsing and throbbing, drenching her through with her own excitement. 

Brynjolf grinned, his eyebrow quirked. “Wonder how wet they are now?” 

His fingers got to work undoing the knots and hooks of her dress, letting the loose fabric fall off her body as he ran his hands over the bare skin that was revealed. She was constantly amazed just how quickly he could get her undressed; proof if any was needed of his skilled hands and light fingers. Within minutes, he had rid her of everything but her corset, stockings and smallclothes, while he still stood clad in his Guild armour. Brynjolf’s hand traced over the soft silk of her undergarments, travelling across her mound languidly until he reached the source of her excitement. He let out a deep, guttural sigh as he felt the sodden material, hot and wet and slick with Nadine’s wetness.

“Bed. Now.”

Not one to argue, Nadine obeyed, lying across the fur-lined bedspread. Brynjolf soon followed, situating himself between her legs, removing her soaked smallclothes with a maddening slowness. She was ready to curse at him for his cruelty, until she saw him bring the undergarments up to his nose and inhale deeply. She burned white-hot, her core throbbing with an even deeper need than before.  _ Gods, why was that so erotic? _

“By Sanguine lass, you weren’t fucking joking,” Brynjolf growled, voice thick with lust. “I haven’t stopped thinking about you since I got your letter. About how you taste, how you sound, how you look when you come.”

Nadine shivered in anticipation, Brynjolf’s voice and words hypnotic in their eroticism.

“I haven’t stopped thinking about what I want to do to you when I see you. And now that you’re here, I think I know.” Brynjolf stood up, still holding the silk smallclothes in his hand. “Open wide, lass.”

As soon as Nadine complied, he pushed the still drenched garments into her mouth, letting the remainder drape across her nose. The scent of her own arousal consumed her; thick, musky and intense, as the taste flooded her mouth. It was somehow both incredibly humiliating and extraordinarily arousing. The combination of Brynjolf’s voice saying the most deliciously dirty things and being gagged by her own soaked smallclothes was intoxicating - she was certain she could come from these things alone. Not that she had the chance to find out, however; no sooner had she been gagged than Brynjolf had descended on her hot, wet cunt, lapping and laving with his tongue as his fingers sank into the soft flesh of her thighs.

Nadine tangled her fingers in Brynjolf’s hair, grasping on to the crimson locks to gain purchase as she grinded herself against his mouth. The pair emitted stifled moans; Nadine’s muffled by her smallclothes, Brynjolf’s by Nadine. The thief’s tongue lapped and flicked and traced across Nadine’s clit until she feared she could no longer take it, humping and grinding against Brynjolf breathlessly. She held his head in a vice grip as her orgasm overcame her, violent and sudden, crying out her anguished pleasure into her soaked silken gag until she could barely breathe. 

Brynjolf surfaced, wiping his desire-slicked face against Nadine’s trembling thighs as he hurriedly unfastened the buckles of his breeches, the leather straining obscenely against his bulge. Freeing his cock from the armoured trousers, then his loincloth, he gave the thick appendage a few firm strokes before taking off the rest of his armour. A thick bead of precum sat atop the head, glistening and enticing, urging Nadine to take a taste. Ordinarily she would’ve, but ordinarily she didn’t have her own undergarments stuffed in her mouth.

“Now, would sweet, slutty Nadine like to be fucked in her soaking wet cunt?”

_ Divines, yes. Shut up and fuck me, you red-haired bastard.  _ Rendered unable to vocalise these thoughts, Nadine could only moan and nod enthusiastically. Thankfully, Brynjolf responded in kind, pressing the head of his cock against her nether lips and coating it with her secretions.

This was always the most maddening part - Brynjolf always knew just how desperate for him she was, and he was always entirely too eager to torment her with her own need. With agonising slowness, he ran his member up and down her lips, slowly coaxing it into her entrance only to remove it again. Nadine moved her hands to grab Brynjolf’s arse in order to gain some leverage, but was caught by him before she could make any headway, her arms being pinned above her head to prevent any future attempts. His torturous thrusts continued, dipping into her just enough to make her really yearn for it, only to be stolen away at the last second. Thankfully, Brynjolf’s resolve was wearing almost as thin as Nadine’s as he succumbed to his own need, thrusting his full length into her with startling intensity.

The scent of sex was overwhelming and heady; sweat and bodily fluids mingling, clinging to the fabric of Nadine’s gag, to Brynjolf’s face, to the skin of both their bodies. Nadine wrapped her legs around him, grasping for leverage as he pistoned into her frantically and forcefully, driving her ever closer to further release. His breath was hot and frantic against her neck as he kissed and bit along, making his way down to her pale, plump breasts and stiff nipples, the skin prickling at his touch. Frenzied, Nadine met the thief’s rhythm and fervour in kind, grinding herself against his crotch as he drove his cock into her. At this point, the gag was completely futile - the creaking of the bedframe and the wet, sloppy noises of their fucking were more than enough to give away what they were doing, and the scant fabric of Nadine’s smallclothes was nowhere near enough to muffle the loud cries of ecstasy as she reached her third orgasm. Brynjolf’s hand covered her mouth, attempting to soften the howls of pleasure Nadine was emitting despite herself, pushing the damp fabric further against her nostrils. This only served to prolong her own pleasure, entering an almost euphoric haze of bliss as Brynjolf pounded harder into her, soon reaching his own release and crying out his pleasure in blunt, guttural tones as he spent himself deep inside her.

Slowly, Brynjolf caught his breath and loosened his grip on Nadine’s wrists, kissing her cheek with equal parts care and passion. He retrieved the smallclothes from her drooling mouth, smiling at her through half-glazed eyes and dishevelled locks.

“Still with us, lass?”

Nadine smiled dreamily. “Just about.”

Brynjolf unhooked Nadine’s corset, easing her out of her own armour as he laid her down on the bed, settling in next to her. 

“You’re better in person, you know,” Nadine mumbled, nuzzling into Brynjolf’s chest. “You were good in my dreams, but the real thing is much better.”

“Good to know,” Brynjolf said, grinning. “Likewise, lass.”


End file.
